


Escape

by ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond



Series: Artemis Fowl Meets D&D [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Artemis Fowl D&D, Artificer, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond/pseuds/ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond
Summary: This is based off a D&D campaign which I play Artemis Fowl as a level 8 human artificer. This piece is before he meets the party that he is currently traveling with. I put this here as a disclaimer because Artemis in the D&D world and how the roleplay interactions unfold his character will be different than canon Artemis (the cursing for instance). I hope that you enjoy the shenanigans that unfold however since I plan on typing up more as the campaign goes along.  <3
Series: Artemis Fowl Meets D&D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932124
Kudos: 3





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a D&D campaign which I play Artemis Fowl as a level 8 human artificer. This piece is before he meets the party that he is currently traveling with. I put this here as a disclaimer because Artemis in the D&D world and how the roleplay interactions unfold his character will be different than canon Artemis (the cursing for instance). I hope that you enjoy the shenanigans that unfold however since I plan on typing up more as the campaign goes along. <3

_Boil his bones_

_To make the broth._

_Grind them to dust_

_To make the bread._

_Pluck his eyes_

_So sickly sweet._

_Blue-eyed child,_

_Good enough to eat._

His vision fluttered as his eyelids struggled to open; eyes rolled into the back of his head and then to the side. He was achy and sore and he was sure that he had a concussion and a broken toe….possibly a lower rib too. It was difficult to breathe. A heavy weight sat on his chest and made it tough to do much of anything.

Artemis fought to keep his eyes open from the pounding pain in his temples. Shadows moved to his right in front of what looked like a fire and he forced himself to look. What he saw gave his system the inspiration to stay awake: three twisted and mangled hags chanting to themselves over a large pot on a fire. Slightly cliché if you asked him, but it still sent a shiver down his spine.

He quickly turned his head to examine the damage done and found that the heavy weight on his chest was in fact the fighter who had been traveling with him for the past few months. Not having a broken rib upped his chances of survival but getting a fully grown man off him was going to be difficult with his lanky arms. Artemis swallowed a curse: He wasn’t meant for close combat dammit. He stood at a safe distance and used his quick wit and creations to fight. There hadn’t been a need to use his strength beyond lifting his tools. His tools!

Artemis glanced back over at the hags and found that they were thankfully, and unfortunately, putting the cleric that had been in the group into the large pot. His stomach churned as he heard the _sploosh_ and the sickening sucking and slurping sounds from the cauldron that followed. While they were busy, the boy reached into the bandelier still across his chest. Fortunately for him, the hags weren’t smart enough to take his creations and tools away, even if they did think he was dead. Mixing fire with some of what was on his person would have catastrophic effects. Revenge from the grave.   
He almost chuckled, but stopped himself. The hags moved to grab another member of the party and one of them saw that he was alive and awake. As she gestured towards him with a jagged and pointed finger, Artemis pulled out a vile containing a clockwork cumulonimbus cloud and opened it. A wave of thunder rolled out from the vile, knocking the fighter off the boy, but also the hags. One hit the pot, which rocked hard enough to slosh some of the concoction onto the hags, burning their skin. As soon as his body was free, Artemis took off running.


End file.
